Flying Porta-Potty
by PoeticLife
Summary: Dean and Sam didn't expect to see a box resembling a Porta-Potty fly through the air and dent the Impala.


"Listen, Dean," said Sam. "Would it kill you to listen to some music that wasn't first released on cassette?"

"Yes," Dean told him. "It's good music. That stuff you like to listen to? That's the music of Hell. I should know."

He shot his older brother a scathing look. "Right. If you- ah! Watch it!"

There was a loud bang. Dean quickly turned his eyes back the the road, only to see a blue box flying away from the Impala, and a dent on the hood of his car.

"No!" Dean said, swerving to the side of the road to pull over. He stopped about six feet away from the box. Sam followed him as he got out, slammed the door, and marched up to the battered blue Police box.

"Hello," said a man, popping his head out of the box. "Just a mo- "

Dean grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You dented my car."

"Yes," said the man uneasily. "I think that was accidental."

"You're paying for that," Dean fumed.

The man looked uncomfortable. "Well, the thing about that is that I don't have any money with me. Or at all, really, which is a sha- "

"A shame," said Deam. "You're paying for that, you jerk, like it or not- "

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Although you can call me 'you jerk' if it'll help you relax."

Sam almost burst out laughing at the expression on Dean's face.

"What's going on?"

Sam glanced over at a red haired, probably Scottish woman about an inch taller than he was. "Your friend just put a dent in the Impala. He's not too happy about that." He pointed at Dean.

"Is this 1967 then?" She asked. "Groovy. Always wanted to visit the sixties."

"Uh, is anyone going to call attention to the fact that these two have lost their minds?" Dean asked. "The car is nearly fifty years old. I don't care if you do live in a flying Porta-Potty together, you're paying!"

"It is _not_ a flying Porta-Potty!" said the Scottish woman angrily.

Dean coughed.

"It _isn't!"_

"Who are you, anyways?" Sam asked, trying to head off a fight before it began. "You never said."

"Dont tell me you've got a thing for a Scottish woman who lives in a box with some man, Sam," Dean groaned.

The woman kicked Dean in the shins. "You're rude." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Amy, Amy Pond."

"No, really?" Dean looked like he was going to start laughing. Amy kicked him again.

"What did I say about violence, Amy?" The Doctor gave her a stern look before giving Sam and Dean a wide, slightly weird grin. "Where were we?"

Sam stared at him in surprise, Dean in outrage. He looked almost comical, with his large chin, wide eyes, inexplicably soot-stained face, and ostentatious bowtie. Sam couldn't help thinking he looked like a comic book character brought to life.

Dean got through his speechlessness. "We were talking about you putting a dent in my car!"

"Oh," said the Doctor disappointedly. "We're still on that, are we?"

"Yes, we're still on that!" Dean raged. "You dented my car and you expect me to just laugh it off!"

Amy shrugged. "It's not like it's a nice car. It's a bit boxy."

"That's rich. You live in a box!" Dean said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Sam, as the Doctor and Amy looked on the verge of shouting. "Dean, calm down. We can go to Bobby and get the dent fixed. You two, he's right. You live in a box that just dropped out of the sky. Can you pay?"

"Not really," the Doctor admitted.

Sam nodded. "Okay then, let's go. One more thing- " he took out a flask of Holy water and splashed them in the face.

"That was rude!" The Doctor told him.

"Says the guy who dented a 67 Impala and refuses to pay for it," said Dean. "I hope I never see you two again."

"...same to you!" The Doctor shouted after the brothers as they got into the car.

As they drove away, Dean glanced in the side mirror. "And they're getting back in the box. Ew."

"Who are they, do you think?" Sam wondered.

"Weirdos," said Dean. "Not demons, but definitely not hunters. They would be dead if they were hunters."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Amy were puzzling over the Winchesters.

"It doesn't fit," the Doctor said. "It just doesn't fit."

"They're probably just weirdos," said Amy. "Did you see the way he was obsessing over that car?"

The Doctor ignored her. "Something isn't right, though... I've got it!"

"What?"

"I have a clear picture of them in my mind," said the Doctor, leaping up and running around the console as usual. "So I'll put that into the TARDIS data banks and search them! If they exist, something will come up."

Amy looked doubtful. "And if they don't exist?"

"Then we'll have even more data about them!" The Doctor placed his hands on a part of the console, picturing the brothers.

The screen in front of him started scrolling like mad.

"What've you got?" Amy asked.

The Doctor backed away from the screen, looking pale. "We should never have met them."


End file.
